Mysterious bites
by arissadonna
Summary: Lucy becomes rather suspicious when Levy shows up with what appears to be animal bites on her. But what really happened to her friend? Click this story to find out!


Levy sighed happily as she stared off into space. Her elbows rested on the bar in front of her, hands cradling her head while she daydreamed. Last night had been so...so...well, there were no words to describe it! And that is saying a lot, considering her power relies on a very large vocabulary in various languages. It was just so... she let out another sigh as she gave up trying to define her experience, she just floated gently in the memories.

The stool next to her creaked slightly as a weight was added to it. Levy looked over eagerly, wide smile already on her face. "hey Levy!" Lucy said cheerily. "oh. Hey Lucy" she responded, a bit of disappointment tugging her mouth into a soft frown. The busty blond gave her a rather confused and worried look, "were you expecting someone else?" Levy's whole body turned to face her in shock "O-Of course not! Why would you think that? I am glad to see you!" She said a bit too quickly. Lucy then smiled slyly, that know it all look in her eyes. "then why are you blushing?" she chuckled.

Levy lifted her hand to one of her cheeks, feeling the familiar warmth of embarrassment. She let out a flustered little noise as she craned her neck away from her nosy friend, trying to hide her face. "hey, what is that?" Lucy asked suddenly. Levy gasped, mortification starting to fill her. "It looks like an animal bite..." Lucy pried, leaning closer to look at Levy's exposed skin on her upper shoulder very close to the base of her neck. "No... there was to much control to be from an animal. But it is so deep! And are those bruises around it?!" Lucy just about yelled. "Hush! Keep your voice down!" Levy scolded, face a bright red.

Lucy noticed another smaller bite on the other side of Levy's neck when her friend turned towards her again. This one was also covered in bruises. "Strange. Whatever, or whoever, did this must have really sharp teeth. Tell me what happened last night Levy, because those weren't there yesterday!" Lucy ordered. The sound of someone choking came from a few seats away from them. Both ladies looked over to see panther lily hovering behind Gajeel, patting his back as his partner tried to cough up some ale that went down the wrong pipe. "Hey Gajeel, when did you get here?" Lucy asked. "Shut up blondie!" Gajeel rasped, apparently not in a very good mood. The look on Lucy's face showed she was not amused at his comment. "Hey Gajeel", Levy greeted shyly, interrupting the rant Lucy was about to go on.

Gajeel met her soft eyes for a moment before he looked away. "Hey Levy", he mumbled. Panther lily, now sitting at the edge of the bar, chuckled. He received a heated glare from the dragon slayer. Lucy huffed and started to complain to a now blush-free Levy. Wendy entered the hall at that moment, back from a morning at the market in town. She stopped to chat with Natsu and offer him some candy she managed to hunt down. He accepted it graciously of course. She spotted Gajeel, now drinking again without incident, and dashed up to him.

"Hey Gajeel!" she called out happily. He looked down at her , "hey squirt." Wendy pulled out a smooth, speckled ball from her candy bag. "Would you like some sweets?" she asked. He paused, not really a big fan of sugary stuff. But he eventually shrugged and took the sphere from her. "What is this, some kind of gum?" he asked. Before Wendy could answer, he took a bite out of it. The crunch from the candy was loud and seemed to resonate through the guild hall, quieting everyone. He noticed everyone's astounded faces and ceased his noisy chewing. "What?" he grumbled defensively. "That was a jawbreaker Gajeel! You aren't supposed to bite it! It can break your teeth!" Wendy gasped in concern.

Gajeel was confused, this candy was about as hard as a pillow! "Whoa Gajeel!" Natsu began to laugh, "forget dragon slayer magic! You can just bite through enemies skulls!" "Don't say things like that Natsu! He could kill someone with those!" Happy butted in. "Oh please, he would have way more control than that", Gray argued "He could probably bite into someone and leave no tearing at all." The air suddenly became tense as Levy and Gajeel stared at each other, supporting heavy blushes. Lucy's mouth hung open as it slowly hit her. Gajeel stood up quickly, nearly toppling over his stool. He stormed off stiffly, almost tripping multiple times. Levy looked down, concealing her smile as she tenderly touched her love bites. Lucy now had pink spots on her cheeks too, "Never mind, i don't think i want to know what happened last night!"

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

A/N: I do NOT own the fairy tail franchise!


End file.
